zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Quartermaster
An eccentric bomb maker has offered Abel his services, and he wants a guinea pig for his experiments. Guess who's been volunteered? Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Jack Holden * Eugene Woods * Quentin Llewlyn Plot Leave Him A Note? The Girl Guides have sent over a set of coordinates to investigate; once there, you should find the person behind their innovative weaponry. Get Out Of There Sam is keen for your visit to Doctor Llewlyn to be as quick as possible, but it turns out he's come to meet you with an undead welcome party. Stay In One Piece Quentin is pleased to make your acquaintance as you head towards a barn up ahead for shelter. Round One Quentin offers you an alternative backpack that apparently contains everything you should require in the field. It's Not Working Doctor Llewlyn took refuge in a Chinese restaurant following the outbreak, which explains his penchant for exploding chopsticks and fortune cookie smoke bombs. No Other Choice Sam asks Quentin to clarify exactly what kind of doctor he is - turns out he was actually a classics professor at the local university. Businesswoman As payment for your efforts, Quentin offers to fill your backpack with exploding sports bras. Transcript SAM YAO: Raise the gates! siren, gates raising Covering fire, gunshots and go! Hey, Runner Five, guess who I got a message from today? JANINE DE LUCA: Who got a message, Mister Yao? SAM YAO: Well, if you want to get all technical, the message went to Jack and Eugene’s radio call-in show, and they passed it on to Janine, and I haven’t quite finished reading it yet. But it’s from those Girl Guide friends of yours. Looks like you got a bit of a fan club now, Five! JANINE DE LUCA: Miss Todhunter and Miss Smith have sent us another set of coordinates, and we’re sending you to investigate. They say that the person we’ll find there has created innovative weapons for them, and is willing to help us. And we need all the help we can get against Van Ark, no stone left unturned. SAM YAO: Looks like this guy’s set up in an old farmhouse on the way up towards Red Settlement. Well, it used to be Red. You remember the way, don’t you? JANINE DE LUCA: If this Llewlyn character was able to survive the fall of that settlement, there may be something to this message. SAM YAO: Wait, what did you say the guy’s name was? JANINE DE LUCA: Llewlyn. Quentin Llewlyn. SAM YAO: Oh no! Janine, I’ve heard of him. Chris McShell - our old Runner Ten - he talked about him a few times. I guess he used to run into the guy when he was doing research over at New Canton. Chris said he’s a real weirdo, with no respect for the rigors of the scientific method. JANINE DE LUCA: Your point, Mister Yao? SAM YAO: The biggest, baddest zombie killer in the whole history of Abel thought the guy was total bad news! That’s good enough for me. Mm, maybe we should put this off to another day when we can send out a few more runners, just in case. JANINE DE LUCA: According to Miss Todhunter, it’s best if we do this immediately. Apparently, he has a number of hideouts in the area that he moves between at random. This is the closest he’s likely to come to us in months. SAM YAO: Well, um, well if go back later and he’s not there, we can just leave him a note. JANINE DE LUCA: A note? Mister Yao, are you suggesting we leave a written invitation for a strange man with explosives to come call on us at Abel Township? SAM YAO: When you put it like that, it doesn’t sound as good. JANINE DE LUCA: Hurry on, Runner Five. Let’s get there before he’s decided to move on. SAM YAO: Good work, Runner Five! Speed’s looking good. You’ll be there in no time at this rate. Let’s see if we can’t get you in and out of there as quickly as possible, before this guy tries to switch your brain with a cow’s or whatever it is he does. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, there are three zombies headed in your direction. SAM YAO: Nope. See, look there. It’s four. Four zombies. Did I say four? I meant five… six? QUENTIN LLEWLYN: You there! You there! SAM YAO: Right, guess that’s five zoms, one living person. QUENTIN LLEWLYN: It’s working, it’s worked! They’re coming! Did you hear what I said? Don’t just stand there, follow me, quickly. JANINE DE LUCA: What does that man mean, “they’re coming”? SAM YAO: Oh, I know what he means. Runner Five, there’s a whole crowd of zombies massing a few miles back of you, and it looks like they’re headed your way. Keep going, just get out of there, now! QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Ah, there you are. Yes, good. Keep following me. You must be the Abel Township runner. Charlotte and Jordan said you’d be stopping by sometime soon. I’m Doctor Quentin Llewlyn. It’s a pleasure to meet you! Now, in particular. Come - through this field. We can shelter in the barn up ahead. SAM YAO: Doctor Llewlyn, this is Sam Yao, radio operator at Abel. Can you hear me? QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Quentin is fine, son. You’re coming through loud and clear. I patched my headset into your frequency miles back. Do you like it? My own design. SAM YAO: Yeah, the uh, the fins are unconventional. Okay, uh, Quentin. What’s going on? Where did all these zoms come from? QUENTIN LLEWLYN: I’m afraid that might be my fault. I was testing out a new device. SAM YAO: What was it? Some type of big bomb, or a laser? A bomb that shoots lasers! QUENTIN LLEWLYN: I had a theory zombies might be attracted to certain forms of electromagnetic radiation. Light amplification by stimulated emission of radiation, if you will. JANINE DE LUCA: So it was a laser. QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Exactly right, madam! Exactly right! A series of laser beams projected onto the side of an old garden shed not too far from here. The green seems to have been most effective, though I wouldn’t discount the classic red beam entirely. SAM YAO: But… but who would… what? JANINE DE LUCA: I believe my colleague is trying to ask why you were attempting to attract zombies to your location, Doctor Llewlyn. QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Catch and release. I’ve been tagging the stray zombies that wander by my lab with radio implants so I can track their movements in the wild. I thought if I could get a few of them tagged at once – well, I didn’t count on the technology working quite so well on its initial test run. At least, I think it was the lasers. There was a small explosion when I was setting up the generators. I’ll have to run more trials, I suppose. SAM YAO: I can’t believe this. QUENTIN LLEWLYN: It is a fascinating discovery, I’ll admit, but it’s hardly unbelievable when you consider the studies. SAM YAO: No, I mean, I can’t believe you got our runner stuck in the middle of nowhere, surrounded on all sides by shamblers, just because you wanted to test out some kind of zombie tractor beam! QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Oh, that! That’s no problem at all! In here, Abel runner. Through the barn door. Help me move it back. clatters shut Got to get the locks in place before they arrive. Now, if you’ll give me a moment, I should have a solution to our difficulties. Take a jog around the barn, why don’t you. You’ll want to stay limbered up. But try not to touch anything, please. I’ll need you to stay in one piece for this. QUENTIN LLEWLYN: There we are. Take off your pack and put this one on instead. It should have everything you’ll require in the field. SAM YAO: You can’t send Runner Five back out there! One person against a swarm like that? It’s suicide! QUENTIN LLEWLYN: We have to get rid of the zombies somehow. Don’t worry, I’ve got cameras all around the place. It’ll be no trouble for me to give direction once you’re outside. I don’t think it should take too long to get this all sorted out. SAM YAO: Janine! Say something! Do not tell me you’re okay with this. JANINE DE LUCA: Doctor Llewlyn, are you entirely sure this is the right course of action? QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Nothing to worry about at all, I assure you. Now, I’m going to open the door just enough for you to squeeze out, runner. Are you ready? creaks open Out you go, then. Good luck! moan SAM YAO: Oh man, this is not good! It looks like the zoms are coming at you in two waves. There’s maybe twenty almost on you, and it looks likes there’s more streaming in from the countryside! sighs But you should have some time before they catch up with the first batch. You’re not surrounded. Yet, anyway. QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Abel runner, please reach into the front section of your pack. You should find several sets of wooden chopsticks there. Get them out. SAM YAO: Chopsticks? That’s your big plan? Oh, well, I feel great about this whole situation now. What, are you going to have Runner Five poke out their eyes or something? QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Don’t be silly. Runner – you’ll want to stake the chopsticks into the ground, about one every three feet or so. No, not yet. Wait until you get a bit further out from the barn, towards that cattle pen. SAM YAO: Oh, good. We’re going to trip the zombies with little pieces of wood. That sounds great. Look, we’ve got weapons and other runners. If you and Five wait in the barn together, most of the swarm will lose interest and wander off after a few hours. We can come clear out any stragglers as soon as it’s safe! It doesn’t have to be like this, there’s still time to - QUENTIN LLEWLYN: That’s it, runner. Keep spreading those chopsticks out. You’ll want a straight line of them, all across the yard. SAM YAO: I don’t know if you can see this, but the horde’s starting to close in. You need to let Runner Five back inside the barn, right now! The first of those zoms will be on you in minutes! QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Ah, so they will, quite right. Runner, if you’ll check the side pocket of your pack, on the left side, just there, you should find a control box. SAM YAO: Please tell me that’s not a Wiimote! QUENTIN LLEWLYN: You know, it’s interesting. I tried this with a Wiimote, but the blasted thing kept hitting me in the face! Now, Abel runner, you may want to take shelter around the side of the barn. Keep that controller ready. growls SAM YAO: Oh, I can’t watch! QUENTIN LLEWLYN: That’s it, nearly there… Alright, there’s a large round button near the top of the controller. Press it, now! zombies splattering SAM YAO: Did… did that just happen? JANINE DE LUCA: It appears Runner Five has taken out the first wave of zombies. Interesting. QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Not bad, if I do say so myself. Not quite the range I was hoping for, thought. A few more adjustments, maybe. I’ll just make a note here. JANINE DE LUCA: Doctor Llewlyn, there is still another swarm headed in your direction. Not to mention your explosion – impressive as it was – appears to have left several crawlers behind. QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Too right. Too right! Runner, head back my way. We’ll want you closer to home for this next round. SAM YAO: Exploding chopsticks? I can’t believe I just saw someone kill zombies with exploding chopsticks. Quentin, you wouldn’t happen to also specialize in fortune cookie smoke bombs, would you? QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Ah, those are one of my earliest creations! Following the outbreak, I took refuge in a nearby restaurant, uh, Wok in a Hurry, I think it was called. Marvelous place! Just filled to the brim with raw materials for my work! Had it not been for the fire, I would have stayed on there indefinitely. SAM YAO: What fire? QUENTIN LLEWLYN: I originally thought to fashion the chopsticks into a kind of exploding projectile weapon. Unfortunately, they were quite difficult to fire accurately. Set the restaurant’s entire supply of takeaway menus on fire. If Charlotte and Jordan and their girls hadn’t come along to rescue me, I might have been in quite a bit of trouble. JANINE DE LUCA: I believe Runner Ten may have been right about the doctor’s oddness. SAM YAO: You don’t say? QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Young man, how are the zombies massing up? SAM YAO: Looks like most of them are still about a mile out, but you’ve attracted a few sprinters. They’ve broken ahead of the pack. They should be visible from where you two are now. QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Excellent! While we’ve got a moment, I was hoping you might do me a slight favor, Abel runner. SAM YAO: Why do I have a bad feeling about this? QUENTIN LLEWLYN: I have so wanted to tag a few fast ones. For my research, you understand. If you look in the main portion of the bag, you should find a battery-powered nail gun. Each nail is imbedded with a small radio tracking device. If you can implant them on those sprinters – steering clear of their heads, of course – it would be a great help! SAM YAO: That. That is why I had a bad feeling. JANINE DE LUCA: Doctor, I don’t think having Runner Five chase down the zombies is the best use of resources. QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Of course not! Who said anything about chasing? We’ll tranquilize them first! There should be a dart gun on the back right inside pocket. JANINE DE LUCA: Tranquilize? How do you mean? QUENTIN LLEWLYN: It is of course impossible to disrupt the zombie’s remaining cognitive functions without completely destroying its head and brain, however, my research indicates that a high enough does of localized anaesthetic can still impair – even halt – the creature’s motor functions for a period of time. SAM YAO: That seems right, I guess. And you can’t be in that much danger if it’s a paralyzed zombie, hopefully. Runner Five, the first of the sprinters is coming on fast. It’s nearly on you! QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Don’t shoot until you can see the whites of its eyes! SAM YAO: Assuming it’s, you know, still got eyes. gun shot Direct hit! Good work, Five, it’s – I think it’s slowing down. Looks confused. Yes, it’s working! … It’s not working. Run. Run! growls QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Are you sure it isn’t slowing down? JANINE DE LUCA: It appears to be going faster, Doctor Llewlyn. Runner Five, you’ve picked up another sprinter as well. Keep moving! QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Ah well, I suppose they can’t all be winners, can they? SAM YAO: Quentin, what kind of a doctor were you before the outbreak? Medical? Some sort of biology thing? QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Oh, nothing like that! I was head of the Classics department at the local university. But tinkering has always been a passion of mine in my spare time, you understand. I fancied myself as a bit of a modern-day da Vinci. YAO makes sounds of distressed disbelief Now, now, son. Abel runner, there should be a plunger in your bag, inside the middle compartment, I think. The one with the velcro, not the zip. SAM YAO: Let me guess, the plunger shoots nerve gas? Fires little exploding soap bits? QUENTIN LLEWLYN: A little more down-to-earth than that, I’d say. If you press the button at the end of the handle, the head of it charges to a hundred and fifty thousand volts. crackles Hit the zombie with that, and you’ll have plenty of time to tag it. Again, try to avoid the heads. I have a theory that foreign objects deployed in the cerebellar region may affect their movements, and I’d prefer my research stay uncorrupted. Uh, Miss, would you help your runner with the timing? JANINE DE LUCA: I suppose we’ve got no other choice. Very well. Runner Five, when you’re ready, I want you to turn around and be prepared to swing. Now, Runner Five! zaps, zombie collapses QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Excellent work, Abel runner. Now, if you’ll just finish off those other sprinters headed towards you, I think I have an idea how to deal with the rest of the swarm. growls, plunger zaps JANINE DE LUCA: That’s the last of the fast ones. SAM YAO: Yeah, but the rest of the horde is closing in. Tell me we’re not going to try and tranquilize them, too. QUENTIN LLEWLYN: No, I think we’ll have to resort to more drastic measures. Look in the very bottom of your pack. There’s a bag there that should have everything you’ll need. SAM YAO: They’re less than half a mile out, now. Looks like there’s at least fifty zoms on their way towards you – oh, hold on, is that what I think - ? In the bag, are those – wait. Are those the explosive support weapons? QUENTIN LLEWLYN: The exploding sports bra! One of my most popular designs! SAM YAO: I uh, I think I might just need to put my head down for a second, maybe. JANINE DE LUCA: Doctor, if you are suggesting Runner Five strap one of these contraptions on - QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Of course not! There’s a slingshot in the bag as well. All you need to do is pull on the clasps to activate the explosives, and then fire them into the swarm. JANINE DE LUCA: A ranged weapon, is it? Intriguing. QUENTIN LLEWLYN: I worked up something similar with running shorts at the start of the outbreak, but never could seem to get quite the same range of fire out of them. Though I have tried using sports socks as a replacement vehicle with some success. SAM YAO: Guys! The zombies? QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Ah, yes. Abel runner, you’ll want to shoot those into as many different parts of the horde as you can. Remember, pull the clasp, then fire. support devices are fired, zombies splatter Ah, I do love the sound of a good explosion! Has that taken care of the zombies? JANINE DE LUCA: Most of them. There are still crawlers to contend with, though. That’s the problem with explosives - no accuracy and limited follow-through. QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Crawlers? Oh, no bother. We’ll finish those off using the gun turrets. JANINE DE LUCA: Gun turrets? QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Oh yes, I’ve got about a dozen of them scattered across the property. If I just pull this lever, and push these buttons – aim Once your runner’s safely away, a few good rounds of gunfire ought to clear those last stragglers right out. SAM YAO: But… but… why not just use the guns in the first place? QUENTIN LLEWLYN: And waste a chance to tag a few perfectly good specimens? The research always comes first, my boy. Speaking of which, would your runner mind luring those sprinters away when they go? Don’t want one of them getting nicked by a stray bullet, eh? I’d hate to waste your time like that. JANINE DE LUCA: And what will you give us in return, Doctor Llewlyn? QUENTIN LLEWLYN: Oh, I think we can come to some sort of agreement. The backpack your runner brought in looks like it could hold quite a lot of sports bras. You may as well take them. You may as well keep the plunger, too. I do try my hardest not to get any spatter inside the workshop. JANINE DE LUCA: It’s a start. QUENTIN LLEWLYN: A businesswoman, I see. In that case, why don’t I show you one of my new projects? I have a range of running shoes I think you might find very interesting. SAM YAO: Let me guess – they go boom? QUENTIN LLEWLYN: If you click the heels together just so, they secrete a rather powerful adhesive I’ve been working on. A sort of zombie flypaper, if you will. But now that you mention it, there may be a way to work some small-scale explosives into the design. JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, head back to the barn, please. I think we’re all going to have a very interesting discussion with the good doctor.Category:Side Mission Category:Season Two